Don't Leave Me
by Katniss-everdeen-94
Summary: Un dolor profundo se siembra en el cuerpo de la morena, ella quiere gritar, quiere patalear y tirar todo a su alcance. No quería que él la dejará porque a fin de cuentas lo amaba, como a nadie había amado.


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes NO me pertenecen, sino a Ryan Murphy & co.

¡Hola! Es el primer fic que escribo y lo publico, espero les gusten. El slip principal es St. Berry porque simplemente amo esa pareja pero los secundarios son: Klaine, Brittana y Fabrevans.

Capitulo Uno: Un nuevo día.

**- No, lo siento Finn pero no puedo** - La voz de la chica cada vez se quebraba de a poco mientras miraba por la ventaba del auto, la carretera **– Perdóname, por favor…no te quiero perder pero no me puedo casar contigo, te quiero… -** Sin embargo, Finn no la dejó terminar y la cortó apartando un poco la vista de la carretera para poder mirarla de reojo.

**- Pero no me amas ¿No? –** Dijo el chico ya casi resignado sintiendo que en cualquiera momento estallaría contra la judía y le diría más de mil cosas sin importarle nada. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, sintió una punzada en el pecho…dolor **- ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea, Rachel! Todo estaba muy bien hasta el regreso de él. Te amo, sabes que siempre ha sido así –** Comenzando a decir eso, no pudo desviar la mirada de la carretera, mirándola a ella, al amor de su vida, notando claramente que Berry tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo que quería abrazarlo, disculparse pero no, no podía hacerlo porque sabía que cuando Hudson se encontraba molesto, era mejor ni acercarse a él **- Realmente, lo lamento. Él no tiene nada que ver, mis sentimientos hacía ti no eran amor real, Finn, lo sabes muy bien. Te quiero pero solo como un amigo - **Su voz iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento pero trataba de evitar aquello **- Y Finn, mira adelante por favor ¿Si? Que me mires me pone nerviosa, concéntrate en la carretera - **No pudo evitar decirlo viendo que su ahora ex pareja miraba hacía ella y no hacía el frente.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera contestarle algo, un carro apareció de la nada, un pequeño grito salió de los labios de ambos adolescentes y todo se volvió completamente negro, escuchando a lo lejos una voz que llamaba a Rachel.

Y de golpe la chica abrió los ojos, sintiendo que estaba su respiración agitada, pudo ahí ver que todo no fue nada mas que un sueño, un sueño o mas bien una maldita pesadilla que se apoderaba de ella unas cuantas veces, lo odiaba pero no podía hacer nada por detenerlas por mas que fuera al psicólogo por un poco de ayuda, estas pesadillas no cesaban.

Había pasado ya como cuatro semanas desde aquel accidente automovilístico donde ella salió viva pero el que pagó caro las consecuencias fue Finn Hudson, el ex novio de Rachel Berry, quien en aquel accidente había muerto. Ella aún se encontraba demasiado deprimida por todo lo que ocurrió, es más, ella se culpaba por lo que había sucedido, se culpaba una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo y es que en parte tenía la culpa, si tan solo hubiera roto con él cuando hubieran estado estacionados, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

**- ¡Me estoy cambiando! -** Gritó desde donde ella se encontraba, su habitación, sabiendo que su papá la iba a escuchar. Así que pesadamente se sentó en su cama y se levantó para poder ir a recoger su ropa que se pondría hoy, iba a ser el primer día que iba a ir al colegio porque estas cuatro semanas ella había estado en reposo por lo acontecido, sus padre eran sobreprotectores con ella, así que por eso mismo habían permitido que se quedara en casa.

Finn…lo extrañaba mucho, demasiado diría ella porque aunque no estuviera del todo enamorada de él, lo quería mucho, fue un chico demasiado importante para ella. Recordaba perfectamente la charla que habían tenido en el auto, nunca olvidaría como la voz de Finn se quebraba o sino como el chico estaba furioso porque sospechaba el porqué Berry lo había rechazado.

Negó con la cabeza una vez, quitándose aquellos horribles pensamientos de su cabeza, no debería ella de pensar en eso, no y mil veces no porque se martirizaba con todo aquello y solo quería olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando, tenía que hacerlo.

En unos minutos ya estuvo completamente lista para poder bajar las escaleras – No voy a comer, me compraré algo por ahí – Comenzó diciendo mientras que sus papás salían por la puerta hacía el trabajo. Quinn Fabray, su ahora amiga, la iba a recoger pero faltaba recién quince minutos, sin embargo el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos ¿Tan rápido? Se dirigió hacía la puerta y la abrió, quedándose estática al ver quien estaba.

No era posible…

**- Jesse… -** Susurró ella sin apartar la mirada sorprendida pero confusa de él. Aquel era el chico que amaba pero no podía estar con él por algo que prometió, no podía por mas que quisiera **- ¿Que haces aquí? -**


End file.
